house epilogue
by ammeboss
Summary: this is my version of house epilogue..what can happen after wilson's death...pls give it a shot...i wrote it with all my heart..
1. the beginning of the end

Disclamire:I do not own house!

I just wanted a better ending for house..

This is my version of the epilogue of house…

Post Wilson's death after their long wondering motorbike trip in the tri-state area with all the drinking and weird clubs that only house knew about and the fun of spending money on a circus monkey and some more house like lived his life in those last 4 months .he started to deteriorate at a faster rate than house had calculated as always. So in his last month they checked in a motel . house gave Wilson the last packet of morphine he stole from the hospital before he "died". "everybody lies" those are the two words Wilson's last words ever. He had a sweet simple smile on his left house in a dilemma !what was he thinking or was he just cracking a joke?

Although they were on a road trip house was keeping up with all the happenings back at hospital .chase taking his department , adams and yang working for him .taub in ER . and finally foremen sucking at his was expected that foreman would better than cuddy as he no more had to baby sit house but the results were totally different. The doctors drove him crazy . the budget given to him exceeded every time. And to top that he affair was caught by the husband. Living in this misery he understood the difficulty in which cuddy lived and the pressure of baby sitting house . he wanted help but couldn't ask for . he had no friends practically he was just another house with a little too much ego and considered himself a great deal but everyone knew it was always house who supported him and encouraged him in his own ways. But foreman never understood this . cameron got deep inside house which made her leave him while chase was the ass licking employee who ultimately got the department .cameron lead a happy life wid the brother of her deceased ex-husband nd had the frozen sperm converted into a beautiful baby. She was happily married. But she didn't spend a day without thinking about house's job , the differential the excitement in the job the house check !

Their last stop was Chicago. This was decided by Wilson so if house feels the need to baby-sit after wilson's death Cameron is just a call house knew the reason he pretended that he didn' was well aware of the fact that house would definitely ignore Cameron so he had some other plans in his mind. wilson's funeral took place in Chicago where house was undercover so nobody could recognize guess what he chose to be a 'rabbi'. Yeah a rabbi as Wilson was Jewish. He money for funeral was paid by house in Wilson's name. as Wilson had no progeny ahead his 2 yr old kid house was to receive all the heritage but due to his "death" the heritage was received by a prson who was suppose to hand it over to had no idea about wilson's plans .yeah Wilson might have learned a few tricks from house to be secretive and suspicious.

The funeral followed just a day after the house was in a pain which he never thought he would be going through , the emotional one …..

His love for Wilson didn't change over all these years , house was a person who could just love the few who could bare him. Actually he trusted these people more rather than loving them. House keenly observed stacy and her husband mark with their child who was 9 years and 8 months old . he knew it correctly as he listened to each conversation stacy was involved in. he even thought that the child could be his but the stipulation was not well receipted by house as he thought that stacy would have told him if it was his child. But again it was house who pushed her away so he was in a confused state of mind.

The funeral was attended by all the colleagues whom house hated as usual but he didn't have to bare with them as he was a 'rabbi'. The patients he treated all these years the ones who survived were present in large numbers and moaning their , Wilson's younger who suffered schizophrenia since adolescence, was brought by ex wife no. 1 Dr Sam .. there was an awkward moment which house anticipated the clash of the ex 's ! the three ex wives which handled wilson like a cute puppy over the years. The only fun house thought he would have at wilson's funeral was the clash but he was disappointed as they hugged each other in pain and loss. Somewhere back in house's mind he was thinking about cut -throat- bitch amber who would have had been no 4 due to the sequences of accidents her presence was cut to short in wilson's life..the funeral was as Wilson had imagined , there was a lot of drama and kindness in the air just like Wilson. House was a keen observer as he wanted to see the person who never attended his funeral but loved him to death. All the people house knew were present with a bit of curiosity in their heads. Chase, Cameron, thirteen, foreman, yang , adams and some more were wondering about the last 4 months spend by Wilson . but where ?...

The question could be answered by just one person other than house or Wilson himself. But the person was never seen by anyone at the funeral. House wanted to meet this person as this person was absent at his funeral also. …..


	2. one more drink please

Pls give me reviews…starting from next chp there wil be medicine!house back on track!

Chapter 2

A few hours after the funeral , house was sitting a bar just as he was about to order his next drink , he watched the person walk into the bar and the world stopped right there for him..he actually skipped a heart beat..

She walked towards and all he could think about was his love for her…

"lisa!"

"yea me. House. Didn't think of seeing me after so long , aye"

"no just was in a deeper thought ..had imagined that one u would show up with a couple of bags begging me to let u live with me" said with a grin

"ha ha . that was my plan! How are u?"

"I m like a wind. No one knows I exists. That's actually good for them. how is that little kid of yours?"

"well Rachel is doing okay. Keeps on asking about u. I m sorry for your loss"

"why weren't u present at my or even at Wilson's funeral?"

Cuddy looks up ..plays with the glass on the table and quickly asks the bartender to serve her drink

House looks her in the eye and repeats his question.

With a grin she replies, "Wilson told me about your fake death as soon as it happened and as far is his funeral is considered I was the 1ST person to attend and leave quickly. Earlier this week he called me from one of your weird clubs and told me about your whole journey. I m now suppose to baby sit you along with Rachel." She gulped the drink in just one sip and said "so come with your nanny to her home"

House knew that Wilson already had a baby sitter planned but in no world he thought it was cuddy. With a smirk he replied "just one last drink"

Cuddy with a sporty attitude ordered what was supposed to be their last but turned out to be first of many more ahead.

The topic of Wilson's death quickly as she wanted him to feel less pain by distracting him..he knew it very well but all in vain..he kept asking her about the ''dumb ass licking lawyer'' she was dating ..She quickly replied that she broke up as soon as she shifted to Chicago .

The friction between them was slowly greased by the drinks which kept coming..she stood up to place an order and ultimately sat next to him. House quickly retaliating moved a bit ..but her grip was extreme..she grabbed his hand and looked into his shiny blue eyes..all she could see was pain and misery..

She kept some bills on the table , still holding house's hand, took him to her car … a few minutes later she reached her home . still sitting in the car he gave her a look, which said "I love you"

It was cuddy who grabbed him and landed her tongue on his mouth. And he kissed her back.

Through out the drive way both were in each other's arms. She opened the door as soon as she could and to her surprise Rachel came running and hugged house! To add to cuddy's astonishment house held Rachel and hugged her as tight as he could. A tear fell from house's eye which was evidently noticed by cuddy even though house tried to hide it.

Cuddy, " rach, now house has to eat dinner would please help me out"

With a big smile on her face she quickly ran into the kitchen

"make yourself comfortable, our room is on the left"


End file.
